When Hope Was All We Had
by wanheda08
Summary: My take on what happens after Olivia ans Fitz say “Hi” in thr scene of the series finale. *Oneshot series
1. When Hope Was All We Had

They had been laying in bed for hours, talking, thinking, loving, everything but sleeping since Marine One had dropped them off six hours ago. Olivia had declined Mellie's offer for her old job. She wanted the white hat and standing in the sun with Fitz, and she knew that she would never have if she stayed at the White House. So Fitz brought her to Vermont. They both knew it wasn't going to be making jam and being mayor; too much had happened for that to happen, but Fitz had his foundation to run. And Olivia had plenty of experience to fall back on.

So here they were, in the house that Fitz had built for her.The house where they would raise a family. She was surprised that he had kept it. After the failed intervention he and OPA had attempted, she thought that he would have sold it to the first person to come along. Instead, he had moved in and turned it into a home. It's like a part of him knew that she would come back to him.

"Did you always know?" she asked him, her previous thought falling from her lips.

"Did I always know what?" he returned, shifting to wrap his arm around her torso.

"That this is where we would end up? That we would actually end up here, in this house the way that you planned?" she responded as her fingers softly played with the curls that covered his chest.

"There were moments where I wondered if I had been wrong, but then I would see you and remember that there is always hope." He paused for a moment, kissing the side of her head before continuing. "The first time I saw you, I knew that there was no one else I wanted more. It's like you had this magnet and it kept pulling me to you again and again."

Blushing at the memory of their first meeting, Olivia buried her head in the curve of Fitz's shoulder. She couldn't deny what he said was true. From the moment that she started on his campaign, she had fallen in love with him. The more she had learned of the man she was trying to make president, the more she tried not to love him, and the stronger that love had grown.

"I knew even when you didn't. I knew through it all. Through your father, Jerry, Jake, B613. Everything. Even when you couldn't love yourself, I knew and I loved you through it all." he continued. He was on a roll, and he couldn't stop now. "That night in your apartment before Mellie's interview with the Deputy Attorney General, you asked me how I thought this would end and I said with us. This is what I meant. I truly believed that we went through it all so we could end up here. Together like we always planned. Not the most conventional love story but one heck of a story nonetheless."

Olivia snorted, "It only took adultery, lying, theft, treason, blackmail, kidnapping, and murder to get us here. Some love story to tell our grandkids."

Realizing Olivia's last sentence, Fitz shifted so that he was looking the woman sharing his bed and his heart in the eye. "Grandkids? So you're finally ready to settle down and start a family with me?

"Do you really think that I'm ever going to settle down?" she laughed in reply. Continuing before he had a chance to interrupt, "But yes, I am finally ready to start a family with you. I am not afraid anymore."

Kissing her swiftly on the lips, Fitz rolled over. She heard the sound of a drawer open and shut, and then Fitz rolled to face her again, a big lopsided grin painted across his face.

"I've been holding on to this since the team and I brought you here for that "intervention." I wasn't sure if I would ever get the chance to give it to you after that, but a part of me knew I had to keep it. A part of me knew that I couldn't give up hope. I couldn't give up on you." he softly murmured as he sat up in bed to face her.

"You asked me earlier if I always knew we would end up here and I said I always had hope. I had that hope because you taught me how. You taught me how to believe in more than the simple things and how that anything worth having is worth earning. I once told you that I belong to you, and that is truer today than it was back then. No matter what life may throw at me, I know I want to go though it with you by my side." His voice cracked, coming out in a whisper as he slowly asked her, "Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you do me the honor of finally becoming my wife?"

Fitz slowly opened the ring box that she hadn't even noticed he was holding. Inside lay a simple silver band with a round diamond surrounded by small sapphires. Olivia knew that he had designed the ring himself from the things she had described to him about the ring her mother had worn when she was a little girl. Looking up from the ring, tears streaming down her face, she could only hiccup his name before completely dissolving into hysterical sobs.

"Well this is definitely not the reaction I was expecting." Fitz said, a nervous chuckle in his voice.

Shaking her head, trying her best to calm down, Olivia drew a slow, deep breath. Her voice came out in a slow rasp as she began to speak. "I never thought we would end up here. Not after everything. I have done so many unforgivable things. I became a person I didn't even recognize when I looked in the mirror." Hiccuping again as she wiped tears from her face, "Before B613 and Command, I had hope. I always held on to hope because it was the rope that tethered me to you. But after, when you could barely stand the sight of me, that hope began to fray until I was only hanging on by a thread. I just didn't know how to find the light anymore. But you, somehow you always knew it was there. Even when I was completely lost, you saw the real me and pushed me back to the light."

Olivia shifted on the bed to sit cross-legged in front of Fitz. If she was going to do this, she was going to, in the words of Abby Wheelan, go head first over a cliff. "I remember the night that you told me you belonged to me. Every single word because I said the same things. So much time has passed since that night, but it's still as true now as it was then. I belong to you. Maybe in different ways, but I do. Every part of me. Even the parts that I'm not so proud of and I wish you had never seen. Through all the lies, betrayal, pain, and hurt, you still take my breath away when you walk into a room. After a long day, the only place I want to be is in your arms. My father has always told me that love is weakness, and once upon a time, I believed him. That belief, however brief it was, almost made me lose you. Now I know better. I've learned the truth. Loving you has taught me that I am stronger. It has pushed me past limits I didn't know I had. Loving you is everything and more, so yes Thomas Fitzgerald Grant III, I will marry you."

Fitz didn't move. He had this awestruck look on his face, just staring at the woman in front of him.

"Well are you gonna put that ring on my finger or do I have to do it myself?" Olivia giggled, poking Fitz in the chest.

Jolted from his daze, Fitz slowly lifted Olivia's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Then he slowly kissed each finger tip before placing her hand over his heart. Wrapping his arms around her, Fitz kissed Olivia as if he had never kissed her before. Olivia felt the emotions in the kiss and returned them in kind. They had been through hell, high water, and hell again to get where they were, and she planned on spending the rest of their lives making up for lost time.


	2. Forever Will Never Be Long Enough

Olivia tried to stifle a yawn as she stepped in front of a mirror for what felt like the thousandth time in a matter of hours. Abby, her sweet best friend and maid of honor, had woken her at the crack of dawn with a crystal glass of mimosa and rushed her through a shower. She then was swept up in a whirlwind of curling irons, hairspray, blush, and eyelashes. Olivia had had little time to think about anything which seemed to help keep her nerves at bay.

She glanced down at the thin, silver watch encircling her wrist. It had been an engagement present from President Grant, and she had worn it everyday without fail for the last year and a half. The watch served as a reminder of the life that she left behind in order to stand in the sun with her soon to be husband. A life that, though she missed the power and the high she got from wielding it, had almost cost her her freedom, her career, everything that she held dear. As she thought, she watched the hands shift to three o'clock. In a matter of three hours, she would finally be walking down the aisle with Fitz waiting for her at the end. It all still seemed like a dream. Like at any moment she would wake up, alone in her apartment, and none of the last year and a half would have been real. The thought made her breath catch in her throat as she willed herself not to cry.

A soft smile wandered across her face as she thought of how far they had come since leaving DC. They were able to laugh with each other again. He had put the twinkle back her in eye that had at one point gone dim. She had given him back the spring in his step, knowing everyday that she would be waiting for him when he came home. They were able to make the life together that they had dreamt of ever since they shared their first moment on the campaign trail almost ten years before. Olivia knew that nothing short of death would or could prevent her from being with Fitz. She would give up the world as long as it meant she would have him by her side; she knew he would do the same.

"Liv. Liv. Olivia!" Abby's exasperated tone of voice drew Olivia from her thoughts. "It's time to put your dress on."

Olivia turned to see Abby standing behind her, her wedding dress draped across her arms. She smiled at her best friend and nodded as slipped her robe from her shoulders. Lifting her arms, Olivia heard the ruffling of the crinoline as Quinn helped Abby pass the dress over her head without destroy the braid and curls that flowed down her shoulders.

Tracing the lines of the lace beneath her fingers, Olivia watched as Quinn, Abby, and Mellie fussed over each of the small white buttons that ran down her spine. The three women had been fussing over her all morning, making sure that she had plenty of mimosas and popcorn, being the absolute best maid of honor and bridesmaids she could have ever asked for. She surveyed each of the women behind her, thinking again about how far each of their relationships had come in the last few years.

She had almost destroyed her relationship with Abby Wheelan. Between the blackmail, the murder, and the flat out lying, Olivia was still surprised that her best friend had forgiven her for all the wrongs that she had committed. Abby's capacity for understanding even when Olivia's plans had a hand in the death of her would be fiance, David Rosen, shocked her even greater still. She was more than thankful that the red head had found forgiveness in her heart because Olivia knew that she wouldn't the person she was today if she hadn't.

Glancing over at Quinn, Olivia couldn't help but smile. From saving the young woman's freedom to almost costing her her life, Olivia had to admit that she owed Quinn more than she would ever be able to repay. So much of the horrible tragedies in her friend's life were because of Olivia's actions and choices. While she wasn't exactly sorry that those things happened, she was sorry that the sacrifices at Quinn's expense had been so vast.

And then there was Mellie. Oh the irony of Mellie Grant being a bridesmaid in Olivia's wedding was almost more than she could handle, especially since the man she was marrying was Mellie's ex-husband, but the animosity that the women had had for each other had melted away. They had become thick as thieves since Olivia's departure from DC, skyping whenever they could, texting and calling any hour of the day and night. It was funny because Olivia now couldn't imagine her life without Mellie almost as much as she couldn't imagine her life without Fitz.

Olivia was once again pulled from her thoughts as Mellie swept Olivia's hair over her shoulders and tucked the clip for her veil amidst the curls and braids piled at the base of her neck. She caught the woman's eye in the mirror and mouthed a silent "Thank you" because she had no other words to express her gratitude. A firm squeeze of her shoulder was given in reply as Mellie spread the veil over her shoulders, allowing it to float down her back. The silent gesture caused tears to well up in Olivia's eyes. She was more than thankful for Mellie's willingness to be her bridesmaid after everything they had been through together.

There was a soft "Ahem" from behind the women causing them to turn towards the voice. Behind them stood Huck, dressed in a jet black, loosely tailored tux. Olivia could see the unshed tears that filled his eyes as she took two steps towards her oldest friend. She gave the man a warm smile before folding into his embrace. If Olivia was truly thankful to have one person in her life, it was Huck. The man had been through more than his share of hell in life but he still made Olivia a top priority from protecting her to even agreeing to walk her down the aisle. While she and her father had repaired the relationship after his testimony about B613 and her move to Vermont, it only seemed right to Olivia to ask Huck to give her away.

Pulling back from their embrace, Olivia lovingly patted Huck's cheek and whispered with a smile, "You clean up good, my friend."

"The same could be said of you, Liv." he returned, a watery smile crossing his lips. "Everyone is ready to begin whenever you are. I think Fitz is going to jump out of his skin if we don't get this show on the road soon."

"So the man with nerves of steel when it came to being president, has the jitters about walking down the aisle again?" Olivia asked with a hearty chuckle. The man she was about to marry never ceased to surprise her. She knew he wasn't nervous about marrying her. He was nervous about the press ruining their special day. They had both gone through extreme lengths to keep the location of the wedding a secret, which so far seemed to be working.

"He's not nervous, Liv. He's just ready to get out of his monkey suit." Quinn piped up behind her.

This sent the whole group into fits of laughter. If there was one thing they all knew about Fitzgerald Grant, it was the fact that he absolutely hated having to wear a tux. He had practically begged Olivia to let him wear a black suit, but she eventually won out because she knew that Fitz would be waiting at the end of aisle in the same black tux that Huck was wearing beside her.

Taking Huck's hand in one hand, she picked up her bouquet in the other. She made her way towards the door as the rest of the bridal party grabbed their own flowers.

Turning to face her closest friends, she said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

They had decided to have the wedding in the backyard of the Vermont house with the spectacular view of the mountains as the backdrop. Olivia knew that the double french doors in the living room were open because she could hear the sounds of hushed voices and soft classical music as she and Huck made their way down the hall. Quinn, Mellie, and Abby took their places in front of her, ready to make their entrances.

Abby turned, grabbed Olivia's elbow, and gave it a tight squeeze as she said, "I love you, Liv. I'm so glad you finally get your happy ending."

"Abby Wheelan, don't you make me cry right now." was all Olivia could say in reply. She switched her bouquet to her other hand, taking Abby's in it. "I love you too, Abby. I couldn't make it through without you. Thank you for everything."

Before Abby could reply, it was her time to walk down the aisle. Olivia saw her wipe a tear away before it had the chance to mess up her makeup. As Abby walked out the doors into the backyard, Olivia's breath caught in her throat. The nerves that had been kept at bay all day were finally upon her. Her grip on Huck's arm tightened as she heard the music change to the soft melody of 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You.' Fitz had practically begged her to walk down the aisle to this song so much that she couldn't have said no even if she wanted to.

She took a deep breath as she and Huck stepped over the threshold out into the sunlight. She heard of collective gasp as their guest took in her dress but the only person she saw was Fitz. He was waiting for her underneath the oak tree at the end of the aisle. Standing under the arbor that he built just for their day, she could see the tears already streaming down Fitz's face. As she took in the sight of him in his tux, she noticed that he had indeed decided to forego a bow tie, and she loved it. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Without even realizing it, she and Huck had come to stand under the arbor.

Olivia was startled from her daze as the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

Huck cleared his throat and loudly replied, "Her family and I do." He turned and smiled at Olivia. Then after giving her a kiss on the cheek, he passed her hand into Fitz's before taking his place in line behind Quinn.

"We gather here today to join two people who have been through many trials to be together." the minister continued. "Olivia and Fitz have overcome many obstacles and their love is stronger than ever. They are a true lesson on what love is. Will you place take each other's hands?"

Olivia turned to hand Abby her bouquet. She saw all three women standing behind her had tears running down their cheeks. Smiling at her best friend, she turned back to the man in front of her and took his hands in hers.

"Fitz and Olivia have written their own vows to share with each other today. Fitz, will you please share your vows with Olivia."

Grasping her hands tightly in his, Olivia felt tears welling up in her eyes as Fitz began his vows.

"Ten years I have loved you. When we met, things were not easy. I mean I was married." A peel of laughter erupted from the crowd. Fitz glances over Olivia's shoulder to Mellie, who was laughing with a genuine smile on her face. She nodded towards Fitz as he continued. "But even after I wasn't, we still went through so many struggles. From wanting to be together so badly it hurt to the verge of hating each other for our most questionable actions, nothing has stopped us from making it here."

"We are finally making a life together. And nothing could make me happier. So today, I take you not only to be my wife but to be my home. No matter where life may take us or what we may go through, I will stand by you." Fitz's voice cracked as more tears streamed down his face. His vows came out in little more than a whisper that Olivia could hear as he went on, "When you are weak, I'll be your strength. When you are angry, I'll be your peace. When you are sad, I'll be your happiness. I love you, Olivia, with every piece of my heart. For all the days of my life."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Olivia began her own vows. "I never dreamt of the big white wedding dress or a house with rooms to fill with children. I dreamt of being a lawyer and making a difference in the world. And then, I met you. The moment that I realized I loved you, that all changed. I could see myself in the dress walking down the aisle towards you. I saw myself having your children. And it scared the hell out of me."

Fitz's eyebrows shot up as a smirk shot across her face. "I thought at one time I could live without you, but I was wrong. So wrong. The times without you in my life were the worst I've been through. You were my guiding light and without that light, I lost my way. But you never gave up on me. You loved me enough to guide me back. I am so thankful to become your wife. Today I take you not only to be my husband but my home. When you are scared, I will be your courage. When you are tired, I will be your rest. When you are discouraged, I will be your motivation. No matter what we encounter, I will love you with everything I have. For every day for the rest of our lives."

As Olivia finished her vows, Fitz's released her hand just long enough to wipe away his tears. Taking her hand again, he could do nothing but return her smile.

"The symbol of the wedding band represents a love with no end. Fitz's and Olivia has decided to exchange rings as symbols of their love and dedication for each other." the minister said as the couple took the rings from Abby and Teddy. "Fitz, take the ring, place it on Olivia's finger, and repeat after me. I, Fitzgerald, take you Olivia to be my wife. With everything I have and everything I am, my heart belongs to you. I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love. Forever and always."

Looking deeply into Olivia's eyes, Fitz repeated, "I, Fitzgerald, take you Olivia to be my wife. With everything I have and everything I am, my heart belongs to you. I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love. Forever and always." Finishing, he pushed the ring onto Olivia's finger, squeezing her finger and smiling when she squeezed back.

Turning to Olivia, the minister said, "Olivia, place the ring on Fitz's finger and repeat after me. I, Olivia, take you Fitz to be my husband. With everything I have and everything I am, my heart belongs to you. I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love. Forever and always." She pushed the ring onto Fitz's finger, impatiently waiting for the minister to say the words she had been longing to hear for ten years.

"With the exchanging of vows and rings, by the power vested in me by God and the state of Vermont, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Smiling at the couple in front of him, he said, "Fitz, you may kiss your bride."

As the crowd erupted in cheers, enormous smiles spread across Fitz and Olivia's faces. Olivia felt her new husband wrap his arms around her waist and dipped her, his lips crashing into hers. Finally letting her up for air, they intertwined their fingers and threw their hands in the air.

"I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant." the minister announced, barely heard over the another loud round of cheers.

As they made their way back up the aisle into the house amidst the flurry of cheers, clapping hands, and smiling faces, Fitz leaned over and whispered into his new wife's ear, "We finally did it, sweet baby. You and me for forever."


	3. Life Slows Down for No One

If faced with the choice between morning sickness or working at the White House during wartime, Olivia Pope-Grant would chose the White House without question.

Rinsing her mouth as she looked at her pale reflection, Olivia was unsure of how she was going to make it through family brunch. She had made sure that Fitz was not preparing eggs of any kind the night before, to which he had questioned how exactly they could have brunch without eggs, but quickly fell silent after seeing the death glare from his pregnant, hormonal wife. But she knew that even without eggs, Carleigh, Fitz's "nickname" for their unborn daughter or so he predicted, could and would reek havoc on her mother's stomach at the drop of a hat.

From the master bathroom, Olivia heard the doorbell sound and then the door open. She also heard her husband's greeting and realized that the President had arrived, early as usual, so she quietly slipped from her "hiding spot" and padded down the hall to the living room without bothering to slip on any shoes.

"So Olivia tells me that your foundation has been taking on a lot of wrongful conviction cases lately," she heard Mellie ask, as Fitz passed her and Marcus a drink.

With a quick nod, Fitz answered, "We have. Ever since Olivia worked that case with Annalise Keating, we have had an influx of cases. Some have a lot of play and may be over-turnable. Others?" he shrugged, "You know there is no jury in the world that would overturn the conviction."

Olivia stood from her place in the shadows, laughing to herself as she watched the scene before her play out. Not so long ago, Mellie and Fitz couldn't be in the same building together, let alone hold a civil conversation in the same room. They had all come so far in the last three years, putting the past behind them to come together as a family for Karen and Teddy.

'And now this new baby,' the lawyer thought to herself, laying a hand on her barely swollen abdomen.

After their wedding almost two years before, Fitz wanted to start trying for a baby almost immediately. Olivia had had reservations about trying so quickly but Fitz reminded her that there had been nothing quick about their relationship. So now a year, nine months, and a miscarriage later, Olivia was thirteen weeks pregnant with their rainbow baby. They had finally decided to tell their family since Olivia was passed the first hurdle of her pregnancy, thus the brunch with no eggs.

"Where is Olivia?" Marcus asked, wrapping an arm around Mellie's waist and placing a kiss on her temple, as she took a seat on a bar stool beside him while Fitz cooked.

"She was finishing up her makeup when I left her in the bathroom about fifteen minutes before you guys got here," Fitz answered, leaving out the part about his wife throwing up everything but her toenails as he flipped a pancake onto the stack beside the griddle.

Finally leaving her spot in the shadow of the hallway, Olivia spoke up, "Actually I'm right here."

Upon hearing Olivia's voice, Mellie whirled around, hopped down from her seat, and practically ran to hug her best friend. The two hadn't seen each other in person in over two months due to their busy schedules.

"Madam President," Olivia murmured as she returned the brunette's embrace. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you, Mels."

Mellie released her just enough to see Olivia's face, replying, "Oh I've missed you too. So have the kids. Teddy wanted to come but his best friend at school had a sleepover birthday party last night. I do not envy the parents who got to deal with seven eight year olds hopped up on sugar all night." the older woman chuckled. "He did tell me to tell "his Liv" that he loves you all the muches in the world."

Hearing the special phrase that the two only used with each other, Olivia's smile grew even wider. "I swear that boy in growing up too fast. In my mind, he should still be learning to toddle around the Oval Office. Instead, he's eight years old and going to his first overnight birthday party." Olivia sighed; tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her son growing up so quickly. Adding hormones to the mix just made her even more of an emotional wreck.

Mellie's brow furrowed upon seeing the tears in Olivia's eyes. "What's wrong, Liv?" she questioned, the tone in her voice telling Olivia that she knew something wasn't right.

Completely releasing Mellie from their embrace, Olivia walked passed the bar where Marcus was still standing and opened the refrigerator. "Nothing, Mels. I'm just sad to see our baby grow up," the younger woman replied as she took a bottle of water from the open fridge. She paused to open the bottle and took a sip before turning back toward Mellie, all the while feeling her friend's eyes boring holes into her back.

One eyebrow raised, Mellie reclaimed her seat the bar. She looked at Fitz, who just shrugged his shoulder, before she countered, "Olivia Pope-Grant. I have known you for almost fifteen years so I know you pretty well. Something is going on that you aren't telling me."

Turning as she let the refrigerator door close behind her, Olivia stepped up next to Fitz, who immediately put his free arm around her waist. She looked up into his eyes; their height difference very obvious due to her lack of shoes. When her gaze met his, she raised an eyebrow as if to ask a question that she already knew the answer to. After he gave the slightest of nods, Olivia took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured just loud enough for the couple in front of her to hear. "Thirteen weeks. I'm out of the first trimester, and Dr. Martin says that everything looks good. We are keeping a close eye on everything." Olivia's voice cracked, and a tear slipped down her face at the memory of losing their first child.

A watery smile danced across both Marcus and Mellie's faces. The two of them had been the only people Olivia and Fitz had told about her first pregnancy, and Mellie had been the one to fly to Vermont and spend a week with Olivia when she had had the miscarriage. They both knew just how important this baby was to both of their friends.

"Oh Liv," Mellie gasped, something between a sob and laughter falling from her lips. "I'm so happy for you!" she continued as she came around the bar to envelope her friend in another hug.

"Fitz, you sly dog," Marcus congratulated with a wink, shaking the father to be's hand over the bar. "So I'm guessing this was the reason for family brunch?" the man asked as the two women released from their embrace.

"It is," Olivia hiccuped, wiping tears from her face. "We don't' figure we can keep it a secret for much longer, and since things are on track with this little peanut," Olivia continued, splaying a hand just under her navel, "now seemed as good a time as any."

Fitz flipped the last pancake on the stack and chuckled, "Now if only everyone else could get here."

"You know that Abby is rarely on time. Even when she worked at the White House, we had to move the clocks up five minutes to ensure that you were on time." Olivia replied, laughing as she bumped her shoulder against her husband's. "As for Quinn, Charlie, and Huck; I'm sure they will be here any minute."

Mellie and Marcus both laughed, nodding their heads in agreement as the front door opened behind them, and Abby Whelan walked through the door. Abby's timely entrance caused all of them to dissolve into hysterical laughter.

"Did I miss the joke?" Abby asked, walking over to the bar, hands on hips. "I'm sorry I'm late. My Uber driver didn't know the house was even here so we drove around in circles for a good ten minutes."

Having finally gotten control of her laughter, Olivia made her way over to the red head and wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay, Abby. We are used to you flying in on two wheels."

"I am not always late," the younger woman replied with a huff. "Okay, okay. I might have an issue with gauging my timing on occasion," she conceded after seeing Olivia and Mellie's raised brows. Her deflated expression causes all four of the people in front of her to dissolve into laughter all over again.

And in that moment, standing in the kitchen, surrounded by so much laughter and love, Olivia realized that all the pain and heartache had lead her here. And despite the broken promises, trampled hearts, torn friendships, outright lies, and bad decisions, she wouldn't change a second of this crazy life because this was right where she was always meant to be.


End file.
